Contemplation
by Rainbow Magic Girl
Summary: Ludwig Von Koopa muses about current ongoing plans, then looks back on them at later dates. A story about his joys, doubts and disappointments.


Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario**

**Authors note: Just a oneshot featuring Ludwig's thoughts and feelings on Super Mario 3D Land, New Super Mario Bros 2 and the upcoming game New Super Mario Bros U. For those of you who read Super Mario Wiki and/or other gaming sites, you may have heard that Shigeru Miyamoto has 'confirmed' that the Koopalings are not Bowser's kids. Well, I'm sorry, but I refuse to believe that. I, being a fan of the Koopalings, still believe that they are Bowser's kids. I will continue with this belief no matter what Nintendo say.**

Ludwig Von Koopa, eldest son of Bowser, was not often one to mull over non-scientific things. Normally, unless it was to do with science of music, he didn't give things a second thought. This, however, was different. The most ambitious plan of the decade was in the early stages, with new obstacles and enemies. Airships were on their way to being built with deadly traps and moving force fields.

The best thing about it was that, to Ludwig's joy, he and his siblings were going to face Mario once more. Even better, Junior wasn't allowed because he might mess things up. For once, the Koopalings were back in the limelight, with no annoying younger brother being a burden.

With each Koopaling being responsible enough to design their own airships – even Lemmy – Ludwig was sure they were going to win this time. He knew Roy in particular wanted to have loads of Bullet Bills filling his ship.

It was one of the best plans Bowser had come up with so far. Five years ago, scientists in the Mushroom Kingdom created a hybrid item, combining the Super Leaf with the Tanooki Suit, with which you could use a Super Leaf to turn into a Tanooki. However, as a result of this, the item lost the ability of temporary flight. Now you could only float. Nevertheless, it was praised by the Princess and she requested a Tail Tree three years back.

Bowser was going to use dark magic to create a storm which would blow off every leaf on the tree. The Princess would most likely come and investigate it, and then Bowser would kidnap her again. With the fallen Super Leaves, he would give them to his minions to use. The Goombas, Bob-Ombs and even Boos would be given them, making them slightly stronger. No doubt Mario would go and try to save her, but with new enemies signing up, he was not going to have a lot of fun.

But Ludwig still had doubt. The Toad Brigade were starting up again, according to rumours, and no doubt that as soon as Mario started on his journey, they would be trying to help. Just what they needed, annoying little Toads running around the place.

Ludwig grinned. They would have to capture them. Keep them in the dungeons. The Toads were so stupid they couldn't even think up of a bad escape plan, let alone a good one.

Yes, he would speak to Bowser about that tomorrow.

-xxxx-

_One month later_

Ludwig let out a roar of frustration as he entered his room, kicking a chair and sending it smashing against the wall. He couldn't believe this. Two years since their last face-off against Mario, two years since their return – after that long hiatus – and Bowser obviously didn't see them as good enough.

The Koopalings had been dropped from the plan.

Bowser had called them a few minutes ago to break the news. He had told them that he had found a new minion, Pom-Pom, and that she was going to face Mario in the airships along with Boom-Boom. To say they had been disappointed was an understatement. Lemmy ran off crying back to his room, Larry going after him. Morton started rambling about fairness whilst Roy cussed and stormed off back to his personal gym. Iggy had screamed and pleaded with Bowser, but to no avail. Wendy had called Bowser 'a big, fat, no good meanie' and she, too, went back to her room. Ludwig had been the last to leave.

"I'm sorry we're not good enough for you." Was all he had said, before coming up to his room, where he now sat leaning on his desk.

He was so frustrated. He had been looking forward to showing off his abilities, instead of just jumping around. Well, his siblings had looked forward to that, to showing off the best of their abilities. His father was becoming to confident, he thought. Last year he attempted to take over the universe – again – only to be defeated by Mario –again- and there were rumours that he was aiming for a third try in a few years if this plan failed.

Ludwig was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear Larry come in until he said his name. He looked up.

"You okay, bro?"

Ludwig glared at him.

"What kind of question is that? I've just been told we're not good enough by my own father and you ask me if I'm okay."

Larry crossed his arms.

"I don't see why you're so down. We've been included in plans then dropped out before. Remember when Junior was the mid-boss in the towers and we were going to be in the castle, in that plan five years ago, then Dad replaced us with other bosses? Dad only favours him because he's trying to be a good single parent."

Ludwig looked down from his younger brother.

"That is not the point. This is Father's most ambitious plan yet. We should have been included."

Larry shook his head.

"Sometimes, I think you're too arrogant for your own good. Yeah, we were in his plan two years ago. We're probably not going to be used for another few years. Get over it."

Ludwig sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Larry grinned.

"You get it from Dad." He told him, before he quickly left the room.

-xxxx-

_4 months later, March 2012_

How the hell did Mario complete the Special areas? Did he practise in his sleep?

Ludwig shook his head. He could focus on that later. For now, he was focusing on other things. After Bowser had a talk with the Koopalings a few days back about their mother, Queen Clawdia, and him, he announced that he had a plan to crash the Annual Coin Festival, kidnapping Princess Peach in the process. Then he told them that this time, they would definitely be included. This brought on lots of whooping and cheering from them.

He told them of three special areas; World Mushroom, World Flower and Star World. Star World would be occupied by Dry Bowser, but the other two worlds were free for taking.

In the end, Larry chose Mushroom World and Lemmy chose Flower World. They got to keep their choice, but, due to a little annoying brat, the other Koopalings didn't get their area of choice. Junior shuffled the order in which they were fought. There were a few protests, but in the end, the Koopalings decided to make do. The action, however, got Junior excluded from the plan.

Ludwig was currently making plans for his area, planning to make sure Mario would leave with some wounds to remember. He already had a great battle plan, which would surely frustrate Mario.

Sitting back, he thought about this recent plan of his Father's. Sure, he was excited by it, but he couldn't help but wonder if this was becoming too easy. The last plan had been a bit of a challenge, but Mario seemed to becoming too use to the way things worked. Ludwig knew this was a bad thing to happen. They needed something original. Something that would throw Mario off.

That could be the next plan, though.

He thought back to the last plan, the one they were nearly in. It hadn't been so bad, after all. He and Iggy helped create some rather difficult obstacles. In the Darkland Area, particularly, Ludwig had turned a disused construction tower into a lava filled, deadly place to be. He had used the cracked platforms, the Jump-Switch platforms and Banzai Bills. Yet Mario still managed to get past.

Ludwig still felt frustrated that they had been left out of that scheme. Surely, in an ambitious plot, Bowser would have had the common sense to use his best bosses. Boom-Boom and Pom-Pom weren't even that great. They had been easy to defeat. Pom-Pom was still recovering from Mario jumping on her shell multiple times.

Ludwig got his pencil and changed something in an obstacle design. It was to try and prevent Mario going to the Mushroom Area, where Larry was. It would require expert timing to get past it. Something he was pretty sure Mario lacked, with all that weight.

Sitting back, he gave a satisfied grin, and decided to leave the rest until tomorrow morning. He knew Iggy, who was helping to design the Castles, would work long into the night. Ludwig, however, knew that a fresh mind is a good one. He would most likely wake up with a whole head full of ideas.

Hopefully they would be possible.

-xxxx-

_September 2012_

That had been the worst plan ever! Mario had rescued the Princess within a fortnight, then went back to collect one million coins, thrashing enemies along the way. He even defeated Dry Bowser.

Ludwig was furious that Mario had accessed the secret areas. All that time spent on creating the perfect obstacles, and Mario had gotten through it anyway. Within a fortnight, he had gotten all through Iggy and Ludwig's obstacles. Normally, the average time would be about a month, maybe two. When all the Koopalings were in that plan three years back, it took Mario three and a half months to rescue the Princess. The longest would normally be when Bowser took over the Universe, or tried to, anyway.

Scowling, he thumped against his desk. Stupid plumber.

Oh well, maybe he would get his chance for revenge in the new plan. He had suggested it to Bowser a few weeks ago, and his father had liked it. It was original, and it gave the Koopalings more freedom. This time, they could actually make their own airship. Or at least do the designs for it.

Ludwig was looking forward to the upcoming battle. He was once again in a sky area, which was okay. He had grown use to sky areas, and made sure his fortresses and castles took advantage of that. Even his battle schemes would revolve around using floating platforms and such. So he was very much pleased that he was in a sky area once more.

Hopefully, his siblings would all perform to the best of their ability. That would make him proud; he'd never tell them that though. Roy would never let him hear the end of it.

Ludwig thought about that incident, more than a year ago, when he and his siblings had been dropped from the Super Leaf plan. He had been so angry, so frustrated. But now he looked back, he wondered why. Had he really expected to be involved in another plot so soon after their last one? Or maybe, he had been feeling angry because of seeing his siblings' disappointment.

Oh, well. He shouldn't let the past bother him that much. The new plan was by far one of the better ones. This time, there was an actual chance that they would win. This, Ludwig would make sure happened. With that satisfaction, he went downstairs. At least he had hope.

**End.**

**Hope you liked it. I might be doing more oneshots in the future, so keep your eyes peeled.**


End file.
